Sebelum Terlambat
by Rei Jo
Summary: Gaara berpikir mungkin setelah semua perang ini selesai dirinya belum tentu kembali dengan selamat. Gaara hanya ingin mengatakannya sebelum terlambat. Short fict untuk ulang tahun Kuromi no Sora


**Disclaimer: Naruto's Kishimoto Mashashi.**

**Timeline: prepare to the great shinobi war (fourth).**

**Untuk ulang tahun Kuromi no Sora: 11 Desember.  
**

**Sebelum Terlambat**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Kazekage-_sama_!"

Pemimpin muda Desa Suna itu terus berjalan tenang tanpa menggubris beberapa _Aliansi Shinobi_ divisi tiga yang sedang berusaha menghalanginya. Saat ini sedang persiapan pembukaan perang di daerah netral, semua _shinobi_ dan _kunoichi_ sibuk mempersiapkan persenjataan, obat-obatan mau pun diri mereka sendiri.

"Maaf Kazekage-_sama_, tapi pembukaan akan segera di mulai dan Anda harus siap di atas menara sana."

"Aku hanya sebentar."

Sebagai kapten unit empat dan seluruh divisi Gaara merasa berhak terus menerobos kerumunan divisi tiga. Divisi dimana para _iryo-nin_ dan pengguna _taijutsu_ ditempatkan. Mata _jade_-nya sedikit berubah saat menemukan Haruno Sakura yang baru saja mendapat ikat kepala _Aliansi Shinobi._

Sambil berjalan mendekatinya, Gaara melihat Sakura sedang menguncir rambut (kuncir satu) kemudian memakai ikat kepala itu seperti mamakai bando.

"Tolong ikut aku sebentar."

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya lalu melihat sang pemimpin desa Suna di hadapannya. _Kunoichi_ itu tersenyum sopan sambil menyelesaikan simpul ikat kepalanya buru-buru.

"_Hai._ Ada keperluan apa, _Kazekage-sama_?"

Gaara menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura untuk ikut dengannya, mereka munju belakang tenda tempat penyimpanan obat-obatan. Sakura mengangkat alisnya sambil bertanya dengan sopan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, _Kazekage-sama?_"

Iris _emerald_ Sakura menatap pria enam belas tahun di hadapannya itu dengan perhatian (untuk kesopanan). Gaara menghirup udara lebih banyak dan menghembuskannya setenang mungkin. Mata _jade_ pemimpin muda Suna itu bergerak seakan menyimpan sesuatu yang memberatkan.

"Mungkin ini tidak terlalu penting dan tak ada hubungannya dengan perang." Ucap Gaara dengan nada tenang namun napasnya sedikit memburu.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa _Kazekage-sama_. Selama aku bisa membantu." Ucap Sakura ketika Gaara tidak juga bersuara lagi untuk beberapa belas detik.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini…"

Gaara memastikan tak ada orang yang mendengar atau lewat di belakang tenda ini. Tubuhnya mendekat beberapa langkah ke Sakura.

"Ya?" Sakura mengangguk.

"_Da-dai…_" suara Gaara menggantung begitu saja.

"Maaf?"

Gaara menyelipkan lidah di belahan bibirnya, berharap setelah ini kalimat itu keluar dengan lancar sesuai harapannya.

"_Daisuki yo._"

_Iryo_-_nin_ berambut merah muda itu membelalakan matanya mendengarkan kata yang begitu datar itu.

"Se-sejak kau dan nenek _Chiyo_ menyelamatkanku." Tambah Gaara, Sakura masih bungkam tak bisa bicara. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Mungkin kalau tidak ada perang, aku tak kan mengatakannya sampai kapan pun."

Gaara tersenyum kecut saat Sakura tak juga merespon kata-katanya, "Aku tahu siapa yang kau tunggu dan kau cintai."

"_Kazekage-sama…_"

"Tidak apa-apa," Gaara sedikit menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura sekilas. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat dan lembut. Sakura nampak terkejut, Gaara pun kembali berkata…

"Aku tak menuntut balasanmu. Aku berpikir mungkin setelah semua perang ini berakhir aku belum tentu selamat. Aku hanya ingin…"

Gaara tersenyum tipis sambil mengulurkan tangannya seakan meminta telapak tangan Sakura. Tanpa sadar Sakura mengulurkan tangannya seolah menyambut. Tapi suara Gaara berikutnya terdengar bersama menghilangnya sosok dirinya oleh butiran pasir.

"…mengatakan ini sebelum terlambat."

.

.

**END.**

* * *

**Happy birthday to you... Kuromi-chan.**

**Note: pengen bikin multichapter atau oneshot yang panjang, tapi malah cuma bisa drabble. Maaf kalau deskripsi karakter ceweknya aneh, abis kurang memahami juga gimana sih cewek klo ditembak begitu? Ya udah, selamat ultah dan semoga suka ya, Kuromi-**_**chan**_**! (Kuromi: apaan neh kado ultah drabble doang? | Jo: bisanya gitu doang neng, kumaha atuh #ngaistanah) Sudah lama tidak bersua :D keliatannya km sibuk bgt ya? Semoga sempet baca ini deh biar sibuk kayak gimana juga.**


End file.
